


Take Me to Church

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Blowjob in a church? Seriously?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Take Me to Church

Title: Take Me to Church  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Blowjob in a church? Seriously?

"I don't know if this is the kinkiest or stupidest thing we have ever done."

"Zzzhut up and give me your jacket and your shirt. Now!"

"But they're going to get dirty on the floor."

"Either that or you're going to be repeatedly healing my kneezzz for a week when they burn on the floor."

"Fine! But the stains had better come out."

"Nice to know you're more concerned about your clothing than my flezzzh, pet."

"I didn't mean it like that, Bee. Here, take them."

"It's helping, but I can still feel my zzzkin tingling. I thought you said they didn't worship here any longer."

"There's still a very old priest who maintains the grounds? Bee, your knees are smoking. Maybe we should get out of here?"

"Too invested now. Zzzorry, you're going to have to fix those slacks after. Now, let me get to work."

"You did that on purpose! Oh. Oh! _Oh_ , that tongue thing is new. Did you fork it just for... oh fuck. Oh, fuck. Those aren't teeth, those are fangs. Oh shit. Do that thing, you know, the buzzing thing. Yeah, that's it. Oh. What are you doing? Yeah, right there. Faster. Oh... my... God."

"Interesting. You actually taste holier in here than you do at home. It made my throat burn. Pet? Earth to Gabriel."

"Ngk?"

"Great, I zzzucked your brain out through your dick. We have to go. Pull your damn slacks up. The priest must have heard you! Move it, asshat! I zzzear, if he exorcises me, you are going to pay for it for a week down in the dungeon."

"Bee, your knees are bleeding. Did you ruin my stuff?

"I'll buy you new ones I pick out perzzonally."

"I'll fix you up when we get home."

"You'd better, pet."


End file.
